The Second World War
The Second World War, was and is The Biggest military conflict this world has seen, It Also was the longest War in cracked earth history. It Started on September 26 and ended in October 24. This war was caused by the aftermath of The Great War of July, where some countries wanted revenge. Great War Aftermath With the defeat of the allies, (United States, California, Canada, Australia, New Zealand, Dakar, South Africa, Israel, Japan and Spain) The Central Powers became massively benefited, and many of them entered golden ages in their country's history. But in some crisis ensued, United States With The defeat of the mafia in the great war, The American Royal Family lost almost all credibility, and with the death of Mandolini in August 2. The democratic american party took control, now america was unified with California, US and astoria, under a president who was Chris_Soup. The President had to take the US out of the economical ruin, In the great war treaty, they had to pay a massive debt. Chris_Soup spent almost all of the money in rebuilding an army instead of paying the german, greek and french empire back. After some time of stability, Kaiser Skystrike invited them To the Corporation Union, where countries would make deals and a sinergy. American-French and German Relations grew, and america started to loose that bitter sentiment. Italy After the great war, social segregation became a problem in the Italian Kingdom, And a bloody civil war would start on July 29 and would finish on August 11, where the socialist won, creating The Italian Union, The country cut all ties with France and Germany. Greece After the War, France and Germany puppeted some nation in the caucasus region, this angered Emperor Vadokim who thought he had earned them, After that, Greece isolated itself and underwent a proccess of various reforms, and in August 17, Created The Hellenic Union which annexed Bosnia, Rumania and the west of Turkey in a gruesome war called The Balkan Sea War. Russia Although russia was neutral in the 1st world war, the aftermath affected it, As the only communist state in July, It started to inspire other Nations As Italy, Greece and China. Russia became the Soviet Empire under madvlad's tyranny, but was forced to disocupy some baltic territory by Germany, this angered the Soviets and cut ties with The reich German Empire With the golden age under Skystrike17, germany annexed a lot of territory and became the superpower economically and militarily. It puppeted some nations and tried to reduce global conflict by be friending Canada and the US. It suffered some minor wars but always came on top, Like The Schnwald civil war, Otto War and the golem crusade. British Empire After the war. It was forced to disoccupy almost all the overseas colonies, but a gruesome war in new zealand was costing them a lot, So the german empire helped them , after this The british empire joind the Corp Union and became a German Ally. France France was benefited from the war, it puppeted new belgium and new netherlands. and it gain a lot of spanish colonies and iberian territory. The President, PixlNoob, good friend of Skystrike, decided to become an Empire to have a tighter grip of its new land. Forming The French Empire. It started approaching liberal ideas, and the nordes (Britannia) did not like that and declared independence, they allied with Nationalists Greece, Italy, Egypt and Russia. China China underwent a change in government and became a communist state. New countries In south america, The Argentine Confederation (Pro Imperial), Brazilian Empire (Pro Socialist), Chile (Pro Imperial), Uruguay (Pro Imperial), Peruvian Union (Pro Socialist), paraguay (Pro Imperial). Ecuador (Pro Imperial) Columbia (Neutral) were formed. In Scandinavia, Sweden Was formed helped by Germany and Finland was formed with Russian Aid, Meanwhile The Danish-Norwegian Kingdom was re formed. Portugal,Poland Bieloruss, Ukraine, the balkans, Belgium and the netherlands were created. Also the Serb Empire gained indepence from the greeks. In china the country divided in Three, Ching, Ming and Qing. In africa, The Sahara Union was created under french rule, Dakar became New Nigeria and The Socialist African Confederation Was Created. Wars leading up to WW2 * Italian Civil War * Scottish and Irish War of Independence * Gulf War * Irak-Iran War * Korean Civil War * Greco-Balkan War * Italo-Balkan War * Schnwald Civil War * Chinese triple War * Russo-Japanese War * Polish-Latvian War * Russo-Mongolese War * Irish Civil War * Technological War * Sudan War * South African-Communist Africa War * German-Czech War * The French Coup Imminent War Over the period of August-September Many wars happened but they were all on 2 sides, Capitalist or Imperial VS Communist or Union. * Fall of the Central Powers: As the greek relations with the rest deteriorated, greek started claiming german and french land, and officially left the faction on September the second, (Inspired by the departued of Italy Aswell. * Creation of The Cominterm: When Russia invaded Mongolia and Sevastopol, The Greek empire and The Italian Union helped them. Afterwards, both joined the Cominterm. Also Communist Mexico, Upper China, African Union, Spain, Finland, Brazil, Peru and Ireland joined in "the search of the commonwealth Dark Times Ahead As a response to the Cominterm, The German Empire, The French Empire and The British Empire created the Imperial Trident, a capitalist block. Countries like Canada, Australia, Japan, India, United States, Argentina, Argelia, West Sahara, Uruguay, Chile, Poland, Baltic Union, Serbian Empire, Norway, Denmark and South Africa. As a United Nations organization to help fight the tyranny of socialism. This UN fined Greece and Italy for disturbance of peace but they did not care, After some time of tension, On September 26, The Greeks invade Turkey and German and French colonies, after this The French Empire and The Germans declared war on Greece, an old friend from the great war, now an enemy. Also Canada, England and the US declared war against greece, Italy and the soviet empire declared war on them, and thus the war had started. The Italians had to fight 3 neighbours in the albs, The Serbs, The French and The Germans, causing them to be locked in another trench warfare. Meanwhile greece quickly invaded turkey. THE SECOND SERVER WAR The World had changed since the Great War, The Central powers relations had been decaying since the Treaty of Brooklyn, Vadokim and The Greek Empire were unhappy about their rewards, mainly in the middle east and egypt. The Empire of Italy did not last long after the great war. A failing economy and social change created The Italian Union, a communist state. This idealogy, communism, had sparked amid The Great war, between the russian tribes which united in July 25, but did not join the war. Since then many countries started to have communist parties if not all of them, Skystrike17 banned communism on his first day as kaiser. The creation of The Italian Union marked the beggining of the end of peace, The Faction had fallen, Italy started bonding with Russia, Greece frowned upon Germany,England and The US's alliance. It tried to gain some land in The Greek-Balkan war but was fined by The United Nations (Schnwald State) and officially left the central powers, Vadokim warned that a war was imminent, Russia, Greece and Italy started The Cominterm and invaded the balkans and turkey. Meanwhile the Germans, France, The US, England and Canada fined them, because they did not wanted a new war, finally they let the cominterm have those territories, Despite Skystrike's attempts to mend the central powers relationship, Italy and Greece were now socialist. On September 22, After the Economical Reforms of France, A socialist party in Dunkirk, Declared a new north french nation, The Kingdom of the Franks, ruled by havard. It quickly allied with the cominterm. The next day, Spain joined the cominterm. The German Empire was threatened, it had enemies to the east, south and west. On September 26, in the morning a cominterm operation known as "skyfall" begins, The Russians advance to Poland, Lithuania and Mongolia, Spain takes German Occupied Gibraltar back, Kingdom of Franks invades The French Empire, Italy and Greece invade the remains of Turkey and attack Germany. In a swift double invasion France falls on September 29,The Serbs fall against greece. Germany and the leuffschatt are all alone, Fighting in 5 fronts against 7 nations, they hold out until the UK and allies come to aid them. Fronts * Western Front: Main front where the Frank Kingdom fought against the German/Schnwald Empire and The British forces. and where the french republicans rebelled once again. * Eastern Front: The Russians invade quickly through poland, And start to fight with german forces, helped by allies. The Danes, Norwegian and French aid Germany in this front, The Leuffschlatt destroys the soviet morale. Polish Resistance is strong, and the latvians help the German and Polish, But the manpower of the soviets drains them * The Alps Front: In this front German, French and serbian forces fought against the italians. * Mexican-American Front: A good combined cominterm division attacks the US, This was unexpected, Meanwhile some texan communists take control of the state and declares it A socialist republic, The Mexicans, Russians, Texans, Soviets and Greeks are invading America. So Canada and Alaskan German forces help in this front making it a deadlock from LA to Missisipi. * South American Front: The Pro-Communist Brazil invades neutral paraguay and uruguay and starts an invasion on Argentina where some Imperial Reinforcements await, Soon after Peru enters the war and invades Chile and neutral Columbia, Due to the Andes Chile and Argentina become hard to invade, but columbia is being invaded from the north by mexico and from the south by brazil and peru. * Atlantic Front: Submarine Warfare between Imperial navy and the Italian, Greek and Russian Navy. * African Front: The French and algeria steam roll through communist algeria but South Africa is losing territory left and right to both African Union and Communist Sudan. * Indo-Asian Front: The Communist parties are defeating the capitalists ming, North korea invades south korea, Australia and Japan dominate the pacific, and India help Imperial China. Bhutan becomes un-invadable by the Communist chinese, Mongolia defeats russia, Irak and Iran fight in a bomb warfare. * Greek Front: The Greeks invaded israel and turkey, they defeat the remaining rebels and with the help of the soviets start invading the serbian Empire * Pacific Front: Australia and Japan invade The Communist island gained by China in the great war. * Iberian Front: Spain Enters the war and pushes the already fighting 2 fronts France to marseille, Portugal becomes neutral and Spain tries to invade German Gibraltar. * British Front: Aeral dogfights between Britain and the soviets, and the communist irish invade Northern Ireand in a gruesome battle * Scandinavian Front: Finland and the soviets invade Norway, Sweden enters the war to help norway. Entries * September 26: Russian union, Greek Empire, Italian Union, Franks, Spain VS German Empire, French Empire * September 27: Russian union Greek Empire, Italian Union, Franks, Spain VS German Empire, French Empire, Polish Kingdom, Serbian Empire * September 29: Russian union, Greek Empire, Italian Union, Franks, Spain VS German Empire, Polish Kingdom * October 1: Russian Union, Greek Empire, Italian Union, Franks, Spain VS German Empire * October 4: Russian Union, Greek Empire, Italian Union, Franks, Spain VS German Empire, British Empire, Canada , South Africa and Australia, Portugal * October 16-December 24: Cominterm VS Imperial Trident Capitulations (In chronological order) * On September 27: Turkey surrenders against Greece. * On September 29: France surrenders against the Franks. * On October 2: Poland surrenders againts russia * On October 10: Uruguay and Paraguay Surrender against Brazil * On October 19: Northern Ireland surrenders against ireland. * On October 24: Finland Surrender against Norway and Sweden * On October 29: North Korea surrenders against Japan and South Korea * On November 3: Iran Surrenders against Irak * On November 6: Communist Sudan Surrenders againt West Sahara, France and Argelia * On November 11: The Serbian Empire surrenders againt Greece and Russia * On November 13: Portugal Surrenders against spain * On November 15: Ireland surrenders against Britain and Canada * On November 24: Mexico and Texas surrenders against America, Canada and Germany * On November 29: Peru surrenders against Columbia, Argentia, Chile and Germany. * On December 4: Spain Surrenders against France, Belgium and the Netherlands * On December 8: Brazil surrenders against Columbia, Ecuador, Argentina, Chile, US, Canada and the netherlands. * On December 9: China surrenders against India, Mongolia, Unified Korea, Japan and Australia. * On December 12: Italy Surrenders agains France, Britain, Germany, Canada, Norway, Sweden, US and Australia * On december 14: Greece surrenders against Germany, France, Britain, US, Canada, Norway etc. * On december 24: Russia surrenders agains Germany, France, UK, US, Canda, Australia, Argentina, Chile, Uruguay, Columbia, Argelia, West sahara, Japan, India, Bhutan, Unified Korea, Poland, Baltics, Norway, Sweden, Scotland, Ecuador, New zealand and Portugal Battles by Casualties # Battle of Moscow (Eastern Front) 9.000.000+ # Battle of Schnwald (Eastern Front) 8.200.000+ # Battle of Dunquerqe (Western Front) 8.100.000+ # Battle of Warsaw (Eastern Front) 7.500.000+ # Battle of Flanders (Western Front) 7.900.000+ # Battle of El Paso (Mexican Front) 7.400.00+ # Battle of Beijing (Asian Front) 7.000.000+ # Battle of Aeral Europe (Leuffschlatt front) 6.600.000 # Battle of Cairo (Greek Front) 6.300.000 # Battle of Athens (Greek Front) 5.900.000 # Battle of The Alps (Italian Front) 4.800.000 # Battle of Murcia (Iberian front) 3.200.000 # Battle of Capetown (African Front) 2.200.000